Most Thankful
by Marymel
Summary: Nick enjoys his first Thanksgiving with baby Finn.


**Jackson, Greta and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **To all my readers in the US, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I had to write a story about baby Finn's first Thanksgiving with his daddy. I really love writing stories with all the kids, and I thought a Thanksgiving story was in order. This takes place shortly before baby Greta's birth. Anyway, hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes always loved Thanksgiving. When he was growing up with his large family in Texas, he loved playing football with his siblings and cousins and eating the food his mother, grandmother and aunts prepared. He'd missed that when he first moved to Vegas, but found another family with his CSI team. He and everyone loved gathering with Greg's son Jackson and all the kids to eat and spend the holiday together.

Now Nick loved the holiday for a new, wonderful reason. What Nick was most thankful for was sound asleep in his crib. Even if he didn't know he was even going to be a father and Julie wasn't here to help raise their son, Nick loved baby Finn with all his heart. Every moment with his baby son was a gift.

Nick smiled as he looked at his Finn asleep in his crib. The baby boy began to stretch and gave a big yawn as he started to wake up from his nap. Nick couldn't help but marvel at the little boy with his eyes and Julie's smile. Watching his son wake up, Nick felt truly blessed to be his daddy.

Finn stretched his little arms and whined softly. His eyes opened and he blinked up at his father.

"Good morning," Nick said with a soft smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Finn responded by giving his father a cheeky smile that showed his brand new teeth on his bottom gums.

"Yeah," Nick said as he gently lifted his son from the crib. "I love seeing you when I wake up, too, Finney."

"Ah," Finn softly said. Another yawn followed by a sleepy smile followed.

After everything Nick had been through the past year - his relationship with Julie, her being attacked by the brother of the Gig Harbor Killer, finding out she was pregnant with his son and Finn's surprise birth, losing Julie, and finally becoming the head of the Grave Shift at the Crime Lab - Nick slightly shook his head and smiled at his son. Of everything, Nick was truly most thankful for the baby boy in his arms.

"You know what, Finney?" Nick asked as Finn nestled his head on his father's shoulder. "This is a very big day."

Still sleepy, Finn softly patted his father's chest. Nick smiled and gently kissed Finn's head.

"It's Thanksgiving," Nick explained. "This is the holiday when we get together and eat a lot of food. That sound good?"

Finn raised his head and looked at his father with eyes that Nick loved.

Nick smiled as he sat holding Finn in the rocking chair. "But it's also a day to remember what we have." He adjusted Finn so the baby boy was sitting on his lap. Nick smiled thoughtfully. "And of everything in the whole world, you know what I'm most thankful for?"

Finn looked up at his father as if to ask what it was.

Nick smiled with love. "You," he said simply. "I have you. And I absolutely love being your daddy."

Looking at his father with eyes that looked so much like his own, Finn gave his father a soft smile.

"Yeah," Nick said, smiling at his son. "You are the best, most important gift I've ever gotten." He leaned down and whispered, "You're even better than a car."

Finn smiled wider, like he knew what his dad was saying. The little boy absolutely loved his father.

Nick smiled warmly. He may not have known about Julie's pregnancy, but being Finn's father...Nick knew that was what he was made for.

Father and son stayed there for a few moments, Nick relishing having his son and enjoying the simple moment of having his son.

That afternoon, everyone gathered at Greg and Morgan's for Thanksgiving dinner. All the kids smiled at baby Finn and wanted to play with the little boy.

Greg smiled at his best friend. "He ready for his first Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, yeah," Nick said. He smiled as he watched his son with Jackson and all the kids.

Catherine hugged her dear friend. "He is so lucky to have you."

Nick smiled as Finn looked at him and smiled. "I'm the lucky one," Nick said honestly.

Jackson rushed up to Nick. "Uncle Nicky, next year the baby will be here with baby Finn!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. "I think Finn will love the new baby, what do you think?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan, Hodges and Wendy called everyone to the table. Nick smiled as he watched Finn stand on wobbly legs to try to keep up with the other kids. Everyone smiled as they watched the baby boy stand and take a few unsteady steps.

"When did this happen?" Doc Robbins asked the CSI.

"This morning," Nick said with a wide smile. He crouched down as Finn toddled into his arms. Finn smiled happily and said, "Ah!" Nick smiled and hugged Finn. "Yeah," Nick said. "There's no stopping you now, right Finney?" The baby boy smiled and giggled.

Everyone smiled at the father and son. Jackson rushed up and smiled at Finn. "Baby Finn, you walked!"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Think he can keep up with you, big guy?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. Finn smiled at his buddy.

Everyone gathered at the table and enjoyed dinner and just being together. Finn loved playing with the children and his CSI family. And Nick loved experiencing one of his favorite holidays through his son's eyes. Having his CSI family and his son made Nick truly thankful.

 **The End**


End file.
